The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing the variety Rosy Jewel with pollen of the variety Zorina.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose variety of the miniature type with an abundance of white blooms on a plant of vigorous, although miniature, growth.
This objective was fully achieved along with other desirable improvements as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A heavily branched, bushy plant habit of the miniature class.
2. A strong resistance to rose powdery mildew.
3. An abundance and continuity of blooms.
4. Leaflets of a long oval shape.
5. Light yellow buds (Wilson's Chrome Yellow) opening to white open flowers.
6. Little or no fragrance.
7. Older petal edges curled under when bloom is fully open.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding and cuttings as performed at Hazerswoude, Holland, and at Irvine, Calif., shows that the aforementioned characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.